Evelyn meets her soulmate
by Trisha85
Summary: Evelyn Potter-Riddle goes to live in Forks.DC and finds love


**Evelyn move to Forks,Dc**

Harry Potter/Twilight

Fem-Harry(Evelyn Rose Potter/Riddle)/Carlisle,Alice/Jasper,Rosalie/Emmett,Bella/Edward

Warning:Rape,Torture Manipulative Dumbledore Bashing Molly,Ron,Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger

Good:Severus snape,Draco,Lucius,Narcissia Malfoy and Tom Marovolo Riddle

Alive:Lily Riddle,James Potter and Sirius black

Summery: Evelyn found out that she was the missing daughter of one Tom Marvolo Riddle and Lily Riddle .

**CHAPTER 1**

It's been a few months that Evelyn has been rescued from Dumbledore and also found out from the goblins that she was the missing daughter of one Tom Marvalo Riddle and Lily Riddle it turns out that Evy was taken from her parents when she was just born as well as her mother who was made to forget that she was married to Tom and had married to James Potter instead_.(Flash back)So_ she went to her father to see if he remembered her and her mother or if he was too insane if he was then she'll run off and not fight in the she was walking up to the Malfoy Mansion a death eater was standing guard and pointed his wand at her and asked"What are you doing here Potter?""I am here to see your master just to talk and to show him something that only he can see."a sigh escaped the death eater then he said"Very well then follow me and stick close there are some that death eaters that are a bit insane and will attack you on site."

She nodded her head and followed him in, he was showing her the way to the dark lords study when he knocked on the door and waited for an answer when one was finally given"Enter."They then enter the dark lords study when he looked up and crossed his fingers and rested his chin on them and said to his death eater"Leave us and tell everyone not to interrupt.""Of course my l Lord."Then he left Evelyn to the dark lord, once he left the dark lord turned to Evelyn and said"Well you got guts for coming to me girl,so what did you want to talk about then."Then Evelyn took a deep breath and said"I been to the goblins and did the inheritance test here have a look at it."So he read :_EVELYN ROSE POTTER RIDDLE_

_Mother:Lily Riddle-nee Evans(Alive)_

_Father:Tom Marvolo Riddle_

_Godfathers:Sirius Black(Alive),Severus Snape,James Potter(Alive)_

_Godmother: Narcissia Malfoy-Black_

_Heiress to :Riddle,Black,Potter and Evans Families_

_BLOCKS by Albus Dumbledore_

_Family Magics 89 (Ablus Dumbledore)_

_Metamorphagus 50(Albus Dumbledore)_

_Animagus 50% blocked (Albus Dumbledore)_

_POTION"S USED by Albus Dumbledore_

_Loyalty Potion clued to Albus Dumbledore_

_Friendship potion clue to Ron weasley and Hermione Granger_

_Loyalty Potion clued to the Weasley Family_

_Clueless potion dosed by Albus Dumbledore_

_Clumsy potions dosed by Albus Dumbledore_

_Love Potion clue to Ron Weasley dosed by Molly Weasley,Ron Weasley_

_MONEY STOLEN_

_Albus Dumbledore-4,235 gallons_

_Molly Weasley-3,500 gallons_

_Ron Weasley-2,789 gallons_

_Hermione Granger-2,689 gallons_

_Order of the Phoenix-23,689 gallons_

_Your Liquidations_

_Potter family vaults:8 Billions gallons , 8 Billions Knuts and 8 Billions sickles_

_Black Family Vaults:10 millions gallons,10 million knuts and 10 million sickles_

_Riddle family vaults:20 million gallons,20 million knuts and 20 million sickles_

_total liquidations :38 million gallons,38 million knuts and 38 million sickles_

_PLACES YOU OWN_

_Black castle- Spain_

_Black manor(Grimmald Place)-London_

_Riddle manor-waltmoore_

_Potter Manor-London_

Then the dark lord sat down hard after reading,and finding out that he had a daughter and a wife though he knew somehow that Dumbledore was involved in the disappearance of Lily and the kidnapped of his daughter, though now he had her back now it's just to find his Lily but where would Dumbledore hide her from him and is it just her or others that he has taken.

He then looked up at his still silent daughter and said"I know that Dumbledore is still around and I want you safe from him cause he will use you to get to me,so choose some friends that's close to you and you'll leave england for a while until he is dealt with for good."Then Evelyn said"Of course,I already know who to take with me,soo what should I call you until I'm ready to call you dad?"Then Tom thought for a second and then said"How about you call me Marvolo for now it's my middle name the only one I like out of my name."

Then Evelyn smiled and said"Very well Marvolo, I already talked to my friends and they are going to come with me to Forks, DC and we also talked about joining the local high school as well."Then Marvolo smiled and said"It seems you already knew about moving, do you know when?""Yes we talked and agreed on tomorrow morning but I wanted to at least let you know that I'm going to be out of the war,and that you were my father as well,and not find out by someone else.""I see, well I thank you in telling me I'm guessing that you got the goblins to undo what Dumbledore has done to you and get back your money that he took as well?""Yes I did indeed as well as interest as well and any heirlooms too."

Marvolo then smiled an evil smile at that,and knew that he had won the war against the old fool he then spent the afternoon talking to his new found daughter and getting to know her before she left in the morning around evening went to sleep that night with a smile on their next morning Evelyn woke to the sun in her face and she knew that she had to get up so that she and her friends can leave for forks they were taking the mundane air plane.


End file.
